Eye to Eye
Técnicamente llamada I 2 I, pero más conocida como 'Eye to Eye '''es una canción de la película de 1995 de DisneyToon Studios, [[A Goofy Movie|''A Goofy Movie]], interpretada por Tevin Campbell como el personaje de Powerline. La canción aparece en la escena culminante de la película, donde Goofy y Max terminan en el escenario con Powerline en un concierto en Los Ángeles. Letra de la canción : Yeah, yeah! : Yeah, yeah! : Got myself a notion, : One I know that you'll understand. : Set the world in motion, : By reaching out for each other's hand. : Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along. : Yeah. : One way or another, together's where we both belong. : Chorus: If we listen to each other's heart : We'll find we're never too far apart. : And maybe love is the reason why, : For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I. : If a wall should come between us : Too high to climb, too hard to break through, : I know that love will lead us : And find a way to bring me to you. : So don't be in a hurry, think before you count us out, oh. : You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down. : (Nothing's gonna stop us now). : Chorus: If we listen to each other's heart : We'll find we're never too far apart. : And maybe love is the reason why, : For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I. : Love is why we're seeing it I 2 I. : (Yes, we're seeing it I 2 I.) : Seeing it I 2 I. : (Love is why we're seeing it.) : I think we're seeing it I 2 I. : (I 2 I.) : I 2 I. : We're seeing it I 2 I. : (I 2 I) : If you're ever lonely, then stop! : You don't have to be. : After all, it's only a beat away from you to me. : (Take a look inside and see.) : Yeaaaaah! : Chorus: If we listen to each other's heart, : We'll find we're never too far apart. : And maybe love is the reason why : For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I. : Seeing it I 2 I. : Seeing it I 2 I. : We're seeing it I 2 I, baby. : For the first time. : For the first time. : I 2 I : Seeing it. : Seeing it, baby. : Seeing it I 2 I. : For the first time ever. : Hey, yeah. : Seeing it, baby. : We're seeing it I 2 I. : Seeing it. : (C'mon, baby.) : I 2 I : I 2 I : I 2 I : I 2 I! Crowd: (aplausos) Yeaaaaaaaaah! (Para los créditos finales) Goofy: (gritando) Yah-hoo-hoo-hoo-eeee!! Curiosidades * Esta es una de las pocas canciones de Disney que no se fue doblada en otros idiomas, aunque la película y la mayoría de las canciones están dobladas en varios idiomas. * Durante la canción, entre los asistentes al concierto Powerline, Mickey Mouse puede ser visto en la multitud en la parte inferior izquierda de la multitud inmediatamente después de que el director de escena se estrella contra la pantalla de DiamondVision. * Esta canción fue cantada en vivo en el panel de celebración por el 20° Aniversario de A Goofy Movie en la D23 Expo del 2015 junto con On the Open Road. Videografía Categoría:Canciones de A Goofy Movie Categoría:A Goofy Movie Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de largometrajes